


Dancing for Miles

by NatalReaper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalReaper/pseuds/NatalReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles finds Kerry doing something that surprises him a bit.<br/>Fluffy LunaCross</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing for Miles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind. But I hope you like it!

If you told Miles Luna to write a list of the things he wouldn’t expect to walk into getting home late from a crunch, this would probably be the thing at the top of the list. Well, actually an orgy would be at the top, but seeing Kerry dancing and singing along to the radio would be a close second. Instead of speaking up, it’s only natural that Miles wait there watching, it’s what any sensible person would do. It didn’t take long for Kerry to sense someone watching him and quickly spot his cowriter at the door. In his embarrassment he quickly stumbled towards his ipod, turning off the music and pretending to get busy with cleaning up some things around the room.

Without a second thought Miles went over and wrapped his arms around Kerry’s waist spinning with him. “Mind telling me what that was, Kerrian?” He laughed out, pressing a kiss to the shorter’s temple.

“Shut up, Miles. You know exactly what that was.” He grumbled not even bothering to lie. “I have things to do let me go.” Kerry whined, squirming against Miles’s confining arms, although he knew how useless it was. He knew Miles would milk this until he was satisfied.

With a laugh, Miles turned Kerry towards him and started swaying as he hummed out some unrecognizable tune. “We both know that’s not true, right Kerry? Now dance with me!” He laughed and spun them around again, before doing a purposefully bad waltz. After a few moments of Miles dragging him around as they danced Kerry finally gave in and started dancing with him.

After what felt like hours of them humming songs and dancing badly together they finally collapsed onto the couch, out of breath and laughing, the initial embarrassment long gone. “I have to hand it to you, that was more fun than I thought it would be.” Kerry muttered, resting his head against Miles’s shoulder and leaving a soft kiss before closing his eyes.

“I love you, Kerry. You know that, right?” Miles asked, looking down at Kerry’s closed eyes, his hand carding through the shorter’s brown locks.

Kerry let out a laugh, letting his head fall back before leaning up to kiss Miles. “Of course I do, Miles. I love you too.” He answered before slowly getting up and giving another quick kiss before pulling the other up with him and trekking over to their bedroom. “Now I’m exhausted, let’s go to sleep.” Miles just laughed and nodded.


End file.
